A Different Kind of Home
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: Sometime after the Chunin Exams Sakura confronts Sasuke about what's been on her mind lately.


A Different Kind of Home

SasuSaku (Genin)

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rated T

One-Shot

For: **Team7Fangirl**

Song: "Glassy Sky" from Tokyo Ghoul. English cover by AmaLee

"Ah man!"

"What, Naruto?" said Sakura, who was pitter-pattering next to Sasuke. Sasuke was in between his teammates.

"This mission Kakashi-Sensei gave us, it seems so boring,"

"Do you want money to fill that annoying frog of yours or not? Loser," Naruto stopped while the other two kept walking.

"What, loser? Come on, say that again. But this time say it to my face Sasuke,"

Said man turned to look at him, a slight exasperation added to his already angry looking features. Upon seeing it the blonde lowered his finger and stood still. There was an intense glare in his indifferent rival's onyx eyes. It was telling the Nine Tail's bearer something but he couldn't quite pinpoint what.

"I just did, or do you not pay attention to what's going on around you? Answer? _No_ ," Sasuke stormed off. He'd had enough for today.

"Naruto, you idiot," His eyes met hers the moment he heard the pinkette speak. As usual, she was mad at him. "if you push him any further _I'll_ be the one kicking your butt and I won't stop until your all the way out of the village." She strode off, leaving the orange ninja alone on the bridge. He turned and walked home alone, just like he did every day.

Sakura headed home, a soft breeze blew as she made her way through Konoha's emptying streets. She thought back to her bickering teammates.

"Ugh, why can't those two just learn to get along? Things would be so much better if they did," she thought. She approached her door and went inside. After telling her mom and dad hello she headed up the stairs.

Up in her room, Sakura grabbed her pink hairbrush and, while sitting on her floor in front of her mirror, began to run strokes through her hair. She could hear the low and high keys of the piano as the soft tune her mother played in the living room slowly crept its way up the winding stairs and into her delicate ears.

"How many days have passed like this? The city, the crowd is fading, moving on. Sometimes I have wondered where you've gone. Story carries on... Lonely, lost inside," Moments between her and Sasuke played like movies in her head as she sung. "I've had this dream so many times. The moments we spent have passed and gone away. Could there be an end to this? What I'm feeling deep inside? You know there's no looking back. …Glassy sky above. As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me. Glassy Sky - the cold, the broken pieces of me. … The mystery of it I recall. Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall. I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know. Empty promises, shattered dreams of love. Sometimes I wonder what's beyond. I tried many times to make it up to you. Can somebody tell me what to do? Thought we're meant to be, but there's no looking back. …. Time has already come. The sun is gone - no more shadows. Can't give up, I know, and this life goes on I'll be strong. I'll be strong, 'til I see the end. Inside I've been shaken my sanity taken. Our broken halves they intertwine. From once was yours and once was mine. I'm breakable - unbreakable I'm shakeable – unshakeable. I'm breakable – unbreakable. I'm breakable, Glassy sky above. As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me. Glassy Sky - the cold, the broken pieces of me. Sometimes I wonder what's beyond. I tried many times to make it up to you. Can somebody tell me what to do? I thought we're meant to be, but there's no looking back." At the drop of her vocals, the piano's seemingly haunting notes abruptly stopped. Her brush strokes also ceased. Moments later, tears fell from unseen eyes and onto the bedroom floor.

Sasuke looked out at the moon from his apartment. No longer living in the Uchihan area of the village was good for him, or so every higher-up told him. He often snuck in when no one was looking. Telling him that was bullcrap and they knew it. He wanted somewhere to belong, be happy, but he knew that such things were no longer possible.

"Ugh, I need some air," he thought, turning away from his rather large window.

Sasuke walked the streets, the sound of crickets filling the cool air.

Upon reaching the academy's playground Sasuke noticed something.

"Sakura?" The girl's emerald gaze met his orbs. She looked tired and frazzled. Stressed out about something, but he wasn't sure what. "It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?" he added.

"Sasuke," came her teary voice. That stopped him in his tracks, his cold nature started to thaw. "are you really?"

"Am I really what?"

"Are you really planning on going to Orochimaru sometime soon? Because you don't need him-"

"My path has nothing to do with you," he said rather harshly, glaring at her.

"Yes it does," she screamed. He stayed quiet. Upon seeing his shocked expression she lowered her voice. "I've had dreams Sasuke. Dreams of you. You're taking drugs, being poisoned, experimented on, taken to terrible places for training, left alone, and…" She fell to her knees, her sobs growing louder. "For quite a while now. I'm begging you! Don't go," she added.

Sadness flooded the boy's features and he was so thankful the girl before him couldn't see it. His shoulders shook and he went forward.

"Stop. It hurts to see that," he said, taking her in his arms. She blinked, surprised, her head on his chest. She could feel how warm he was and hear his emotional heartbeat.

"Huh?" she breathed out.

"It hurts to see you cry," he said. Knowing he cared made more tears well up.

"Sasuke,"

"Hush, just relax," He held her tighter, pulled her closer to him.

In his heat, Sakura felt herself melt. She closed her eyes at his even breathing and steady heart rate. A moment later Sasuke did the same. It was beneath that old, large Oak tree that the two fell asleep. It was the most peaceful sleep the two had gotten in quite a while, months really.

The end


End file.
